


Berkeley Square Gardens

by hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hartwin, Jogging AU, M/M, kinda hartwin?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwin/pseuds/hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this quickly because my friend posted an "AU with eggsy routinely jogging in the park and Harry is always sitting on a bench feeding the birds but he’s really watching that young chap run by every morning"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berkeley Square Gardens

_Wait, wake up in the morning to the clear blue sky, Turn up the music when I hop in the ride, The windows down let the whole world see, Can't nobody rock it like the little old me_

Eggsy pushes his ear phones deeper into his ears, turning up the music on the Ipod that’s strapped to the armband he bought a while back when he realized that he actually enjoyed jogging. He mentally goes through his check-list, ticking off each thing he knows he done before nodding to himself in the mirror, grabbing the bottle of water that he takes everyday with him, before leaving. 

Eggsy takes it slow, leaving the estate in a well paced walk before he’s picking his feet up, beginning to properly jog, head bouncing to the music as he begins down the route towards the park. Eggsy first passes Savile Row, Clifford St and then begins to head towards Bruton St that ends off towards Berkeley Square Gardens, where he finally stops, taking a drink of the water he’s holding, groaning around the bottle as he gulps the cold liquid down. For a few minutes, Eggsy takes a breather, stretching his arms and legs against one of the benches, making sure that no one is staring at him as he does so. It’s not until he’s finally standing up, rolling his shoulders that he notices from the corner of his eyes, a man sat a few benches up is sneakily glancing towards the boy, trying his hardest to keep it casual as he throws small crumbs of bread onto the ground. 

He curses under his breath, cheeks going slightly red as embarrassment of someone watching him stretch flashes through his mind. Eggsy wipes at his face with one hand before smiling, pretending to act normal as he begins to jog, advertising the group of birds that have landed at the mans feet. The young blonde gives a slight nod and smile towards the man sat at the bench who just gives a small nod back. 

Eggsy mentally insults the man, going straight to ‘snob’ with how he’s dressed. Suit, Tie, fancy shoes, the whole shebang. He glances back slightly, to see that the man is still sitting feeding the pigeons while turning his head back and forth, still looking at him. 

-

It had been a week now and every single day Eggsy had encountered the man in the fancy suit. Every Day, at the same time.  
Eggsy laughs to himself, wondering if the man has nothing better to do that feed the birds, but then he realizes he’s the one thats also jogging through the park at nine thirty in the morning. 

Eggsy left a little earlier this time, wondering as he jogs down the steps from his house, if the anonymous man will be there, even though it’s eight thirty. The blonde takes it a little faster, zig zagging through streets and roads, taking the quickest route possible to the park. By the time he gets there, the park is mostly dead, there’s a few other runners jogging round in circles, but really, it’s completely deserted. Eggsy finds it strange that at this time, no one is hardly out, but twenty minutes later, the roads and park will be packed with woman and men walking to work or heading back home after taking their kids to school, What he also notices is that the strange man isn't in his same spot, feeding the birds, subtly staring at him. 

He glances round where he is before shrugging, wondering if he will catch the older man later on in the day when returning home, but he doesn't really think about it too much as he starts to job again letting his feet take him any where they please. 

If it wasn't for how sunny it was, Eggsy would have probably seen the man he’s now crashing into, body tumbling over the man, his knees hitting hard off the ground, ear phones falling out of his ears. “Shit! I’m so sorry! I did-” 

Eggsy’s eyes widen when he’s pulling away, staring at the man on the ground, glasses twisted against his face, hair flopped over the front of his forehead. “Hey! It’s you!” Eggsy says, pointing to the man. “I, uh..” he starts before he’s clearing his throat. “M’so sorry, mate, I didn’t see you there” he apologises, helping the older man up. “I was wondering where you were...Uh, well, I see ya, ya know? sitting feedin’ the pigeons” 

The older man just laughs, brushing off the dirt from his suit, “It’s alright, Accidents happen, don’t they?” he says in return to Eggsys apology. “Yeah-Yeah, but I wasn’t lookin’ where I was goin’, it’s my fault-M’Eggsy by the way” The blonde rambles, sticking his hand out, feeling after the full week of glancing at the man, he should at least introduce himself, maybe not like this, but he doesn't care. 

“I'm Harry, It’s a pleasure meeting you, Eggsy” Harry says, taking the blondes hand in his own, giving it a firm shake. “I like to feed the birds, it’s the only time of day where I get a break” Harry says, staring at the younger boy. 

“Never really done it myself, but what ever floats your boat, mate” Eggsy says with a smirk, chuckling slightly. “Well, I’ll let you get back to feedin’ the birds, they’ve probably missed ya” he says, gathering his ear phones in his hands, getting ready to put them back in his ears. 

“Wait!-” Harry says abruptly, his hand coming up to tug on his shirt collar, “Would you like to join me? You’re constantly running around this park, never sitting down, It would be nice to have company..” 

Eggsy raises an eyebrow, “You want me to sit with you..While you feed the birds?” he asks before laughing, “Sure, I'll sit with ya”


End file.
